ngu_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
Build History
Below you will find a list of the Build History and Associated Patch Notes for each build. (Work in progress; formatting subject to change. April 18, 2018: Build .377 "Wandoos MEH!" * Wandoos MEH has been added! This is a new OS you can select in the wandoos menu. * Wandoos MEH is 1000x slower to level compared to Wandoos 98, but offers greater stat bonuses, if you can level it fast enough. * Switching OS’es will set Energy Dump and Magic Dump levels back to 0. * I’ve also completely rebuilt the Spend EXP menu, to hopefully be prettier and easier to understand. Let me know what you think! * Options to buy 1M Energy Cap, 1M Magic Cap, and 1K% Attack and Defense Rich Jerk Boosts have been added. * “That Ring” can now drop without the boss requirement, after you’ve gotten your first drop. It also drops a teeeeensy bit more often. * Reworked the Cap button so it actually caps stuff. * Autokill has been added for Titan 4. Requirements are 800k Power, 400k Toughness, 14000 HP Regen and have item 135 marked as MAXXED. Enjoy! * Added a stats breakdown for Wandoos Speed. April 14, 2018: Build .376 "Not a Hotfix!" * Kitten Explode time: 6.0=> 10.0s * That F&#@ing Ring now drops at level 1, and a teensy bit more often. April 13, 2018: Build .375 Hotfix 2 "Block sucks 1/5" * I somehow inverted the effects of block so blocking did *more* damage to you. Fixed! April 13, 2018: Build .375 Hotfix "Exploding Kittens" * Kitten was a little TOO explodey. This has been fixed. April 13, 2018: Build .375 "+1 Zone, +1 Titan, -10 Bugs. (+20 Bugs)" * Added a New Zone, the Mega Lands! This zone has - 70k Power/Toughness foes, and offers a new set of gear! No accessories though. * Before you go "no accessories 1/5", There is also a new TITAN. It will take a lot of effort to defeat this titan, and there's a bit of puzzle before you can challenge this titan effectively. Good luck! * ^^ That guy drops several super powerful rings, each being pretty damn rare. Luckily, they drop at level 4 plus whatever bonuses you have. * Story has been written up to Boss 100 now. * Several bugs fixed with the new transform system. #Typical4G * D-clicking and Automerge will now merge items to level 100. Any levels past 100 will be ignored. * You can now ctrl + click eligible items to transform them. * Added a section to the inventory WTF page explaining the item tags at the top of tooltips. * There is now a "transformable" tag for items which can be transformed. * I had to curve off the power of the Adventure NGU Skill, starting at level 1000. This won't affect most people (yet). * Set bonuses added for the Jake, Gaudy, and Mega Sets! Jake's bonus in particular will unlock a new way to use wandoos - Wandoos MEH. * Wandoos MEH will be actually added to the game in the near future. But start thinking about it now. * Level 100 seed has set bonus which awards you with 10 poops to try on yggdrasil. * Added an Yggdrasil WTF page. * Fixed bug where hitting the shortcut to move all energy/magic to idle reserves cause the tooltip to remain stuck. April 10, 2018: Build .374 "This Update Is The Pits" * Changed how the transform system works. Previously, levelling an item to 100 would instantly transform it, if applicable. * Now, you will have to level up the item to 100 and THEN perform one last merge to transform it. * With the old system I had to stop the pit from levelling items to 100. You also couldn't have a level 100 item that had a transformation. * Now, the pit can level your equipment to 100, and you can have stuff like a level 100 looty. * The downside is it takes one more item to transform a piece of gear :V * The Pit has also been changed somewhat. Instead of 1 toss per rebirth, the pit will have growing respawn times of 1 hour/2 hour/etc with each toss. This resets back to 1 hour upon rebirth. * Wings and beanie now drop at level 4, but slightly rarer. Still faster to make a lv 100 overall. * Fixed No Rebirth Challenge having an identity crisis when you complete it. * Pomegranate base seed reward buffed: 2=>5 * Messed with the layout of the sellout shop UI. I didn't like the long-bar style. * Add Icarus Proudbottom's Homemade Boom-Booms to the Sellout Shop Menu. Boosts the effect of Yggdrasil fruit by 50%! * 1 Poop gets consumed each time you harvest or eat a fruit. You can toggle poop usage in the Yggdrasil menu. * Power fruit Alpha and Beta now have the proper symbol added * Power fruit Beta's stat bonus is now always shown. * Oh the way I am as of today working full time on NGU! <3 you all for making this possible! -4G April 6, 2018: Build .373 "Drink some more!" * Fixed Jake not getting the 24 hour titan exp bonus * Fixed Lucky Charm still displaying a 20% bonus, even though it does actually give a 2x bonus * Fixed a terrible, no good, very bad bug. * Added a tease. April 5, 2018: Build .372 "Optimizations(?)" * Tried a few tricks to improve optimization and stuttering when you switch tabs. Let me know if it feels smoother/your computer stops crying out in pain. * Added a purchase option for 2.5 million AP. Dat's a lot of AP. * Added the No Rebirth Challenge. It's a challenge. You're not allowed to rebirth, while in it. That's why it's called the No Rebirth Challenge. * 1000 Exp and 5000 AP awarded per completion. * Each completion reduces the spawn timer for Jake and beyond by 3 minutes. Maximum 20 completions. * First completion grants +1 to all loot dropped by Titans. * Final completion bonus will be added once I think of something cool. * Added stat breakdowns for Gold Drop Bonus and Respawn Reduction. * The Lucky Charm Sellout Shop item is now a 2x bonus to drop chance, instead of 20%. It doesn't suck now! * I've slightly changed how the 24 hour challenge works. Instead of a flat 24 hourtime limit, your limit is now 24 hours of online time. Offline progress is also disabled while on this challenge now. This means you can shut the game off overnight, and continue in the morning with the time remaining staying the same. This should prevent pesky things like sleep or other real life things from interfering with a good run. As always, give me feedback on this change! Chat/Discord/Forums/Smoke Signals. April 1, 2018: Build. 371 Fools * Items 120, 121 and 128 are DECLASSIFIED * That doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you how to get them though! * Most people who have unlocked challenges should have the resources to figure out how to get these special items. * Happy Hunting! March 28, 2018: Build .370 (“Drink!”) Mar 28 2018: Build .369 (“MORE AP, New Fruits, and More Accessory Slots! :D”) *Added AP REWARDS TO CHALLENGES! Hot damn! *The Basic Challenge is worth 500 AP per completion. *The No Augs Challenge is worth 5000 AP per completion. *The 100 level Challenge is worth 1500 AP per completion. *The No Equipment Challenge is worth 3000 AP per completion. *The 24 Hour Challenge is worth (400 AP * Completion #) per completion. EXAMPLE: Completion #1 is worth 400 AP. #12 is worth 4800 AP. *The AP stops being rewarded after you reach each challenge’s completion cap. *The AP rewards will be awarded for the challenges you’ve already completed! *In the future I may let it be awarded at a fractional rate so you can grind challenge for AP, if you’re into that. Let me know how you feel! *Added the Fruit of Luck to Yggdrasil. It takes 5 million Energy to activate (woah), but this fruit will permanently buff your drop chance in Adventure! Ignore the patch notes in-game, it’s 5m not 10m. the in-game patchnote is a jerk. *Added the Fruit of Power Beta to Yggdrasil. It takes 2 Million Magic to activate (also woah), but this fruit will permanently buff your main Attack and Defense! Daaaayum. *Added two new Accessory slots up for grabs! One has a 30K EXP price tag, and the other is in the Sellout shop for 225k AP price tag! *Added a stats breakdown section to the stats menu. It shows you every bit of a detail on your major statsare calculated such as Energy Power, Magic Cap, or your Power or Toughness in Adventure! *As a side note, I want to be sure I’m not going too crazy on the Sellout shop, so I’d also love feedback from you guys on the current state of the shop. if there’s too much stuff there, not enough, too hard to earn AP, whatever. Again, let me know via PMing me, the forums, the discord, in chat, or record a VHS of you screaming complaints at your pet cactus. *Oh and bugs added and fixed yaddah yaddah Build .368 * Move Pages tabs in inventory from top to bottom. Mar 22 2018: Build .367 “Sweet Sweet Inventory Space!” * Added D + Clicking to boosts. * Added setting to choose if Autoboost/A+clicking consumes recycled boosts or leaves them alone. * Added 60 more inventory slots you can unlock! 50 are available from the No Equipment Challenge, 2 per completion, and a bonus 10 for the final completion. * 70 inventory slots are available in the sellout shop for (3000 + (100 x bought slots)) AP each! * I basically redid all of the inventory code to suck less. let me know if there’s any new bugs! * Added Achievements! Now you can see a list of all the numbers you made go up. You can find this menu under Stats=>Achievements. * Each achievement completed will award you with a slight bonus to all AP generatied. * MANY more interesting and unique achievements will come in the future. Mar 14, 2018: Build .366 “One Time I Chased a Squirrel Into a Laundromat And Then I Couldn’t Find Him” * Gutted that stupid boost combine upgrade, finally. Any exp spent on it should be refunded. * Instead, you can now merge boosts to make a level 100 Boost! * ITEMS 120, 121, AND 128 ARE CLASSIFIED * Added a 2% boost bonus to ALL boosts, for every boost item maxxed ( levelled to 100). This means with a 20% bonus, a boost 5 actually gives 6! Swag! * Added two sets of custom buttons that act as a % of your Energy/Magic Cap. Each set is one button for Energy and one for Magic. The first set costs 25,000 AP and the 2nd set costs 100,000 AP. * Use them like the other custom buttons, but for the input box, the number input will act as a %. * ITEMS 120, 121, AND 128 ARE CLASSIFIED * For example, type 20 into the input box and shift+click the button, and that button now acts as a “20% of cap” button whenever clicked! * Increased Energy Speed cap to 5000. This means absolutely nothing to you… until you reach hard difficulty! * The cost for energy speed from 50 to 500 goes up by a factor of 10, and again from 500 to 5000. * Fixed bug that prevents unequipping +cap items when you hadn’t reached the boss requirement. * Fixed Beanie and gaudy boots not having a boss requirement. * ITEMS 120, 121, AND 128 ARE CLASSIFIED * Added the Yellow Heart. * Also, equipment items from the sellout shop show their exact item tooltip when you hover over them. Now you’ll know exactly what you get! :D * A + Click/Autoboost will now re-apply a boost that is successfully recycled before moving to the next boost. * Protected boosts will now be skipped when performing an A+click or autoboost. Mar 8, 2018: Build .365 “The Next Zone and More Story!” * First off, THANK YOU to everyone who played and rated NGU Idle, we got 3rd place in the monthly contest! * You’re all #1 in my eyes though so I’m giving every player a 1750 AP bonus. <3 you all! * There’s a new zone. Boss 90. Enemies are VERY TOUGH there. Go play! * Story added for bosses 84 to 90. It gets even weirder. * Messed with augment balance yet again! All augs past scissors have reduced install times and upgrade install times. Slight increase to gold cost for upgrades. * Autokill stat requirements now show when you hover over the zone title. * New set of gear is also available with the new zone! The set is the core armour set of armour plus weapon. Instead of accessories, there is a rare bonus drop for the head slot. * Gave the Heart a minor additional bonus, if you finish the exp bonus. 0/300 looting for a 30% bonus. * Slightly nerfed Jake’s exp: 250=> 200. * Pitchforks now available in the AP shop for 500,000,000 AP to jab at me when I nerf anything. (This is a joke) * Bugs Fixed, Bugs Added, Bugs Bunny Mar 1, 2018: Build.362 “The No Equipment Challenge, Also I Am Officially A Sellout” * Removed the initial 2 minute time lock-out to save or load an online save. This should make it more convenient to load your online save when swapping devices :) * New Challenge (actually) added: The No Equipment Challenge. Goal is boss 65, and does exactly what you think it does. None of your equipment gives any bonuses during the challenge! * Unlock condition: Receive the whole GRBset (NOT MAXXED, just dropped each piece at least once); * First Completion will unlock Auto Boost, and each completion will reduce Auto boost/Merge’s timers by 2.5%. Final completion reward will be added later. * Oh yeah, this means AUTO BOOST is now added. Works just like auto merge, but does boosts. * You can now buy lots of AP for Kreds. In future builds I’ll add more ways to earn AP from just being awesome and playing the game, too. * Expect the sellout shop to gain more items and perks to buy over time as well! * Fixed ~~LUDICRIOUS SPEED~~ on Wandoos for some people. * Adventure zones can now be navigated by left/right arrow keys. * Added new vanity/slight EXP boost item for 250K AP. * Numerous tiny bugfixes. Ones so tiny you’ll never notice. * Jake now has autokill. 25k power and 15k toughness required. * Bugs added. Feb 21, 2018: Build .360 No Scope Headshot "Messing with Augments, part 2/?" * Mostly just mucking with the power levels of the Augs. Let me know how it feels now! Feb 20,2018: Build .359 "Drink Again" * ... Feb 20, 2018: Build .358 "Drink" * Just.... just drink, okay?